


I Fear I Am Bold

by bertie456 (bertee)



Series: Bones: You're Lovely to Me [35]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertie456





	I Fear I Am Bold

"When you said you wanted to do an experiment, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Eyes closed as he lay slumped on his couch, Booth couldn't stop his lips from curving up in a smile at the note of whining in his girlfriend's voice. After briefly debating whether to call the Guinness Book of Records to inform them that Temperance "I heart Science" Brennan was actually complaining about an experiment, he settled on a course of action which required far less movement and replied defensively, "Hey, there was experimenting involved. There were chemicals and reactions and different variables..." He shifted a little at the stickyness of his t-shirt but smiled as he added, "And explosions. It's really not that different from what you do at the lab."

She looked back at him, a tired yet playful smirk on her lips as she commented, "Other experiments aren't usually this strenuous."

Booth was pleased to discover that his eyebrows were now functioning in addition to his mouth and eyes, and he raised them cheerfully. "Then you've been doing it wrong."

She groaned quietly, both at the comment and at the enthusiasm in his voice, and fixed him with a "If I still had full use of my limbs, I'd slap you" stare. Receiving a chuckle of laughter in response to what she deemed a fearsome stare, Brennan mumbled grouchily, "How do you still have so much energy left?" Booth opened his mouth to reply but she interrupted quickly, "And if you say the word 'stamina', I will reinstate the Moroccan beer in my fridge."

His eyes widened in genuine horror. "Why would you do that?"

Brennan just raised her eyebrows in warning and Booth quickly conceded defeat. "Fine, no mention of stamina." He sighed, letting his eyes fall shut again as he inquired, "Did you at least enjoy yourself today? 'Cause from what I saw, you looked like you were having a good time, but if you don't like this kind of experiment..."

The unspoken implication was clear, and she reassured honestly, "I enjoyed it, Booth. It may not have been what I had in mind when you asked me to come round, but it was very intriguing." She caught the expression on his face and amended sheepishly, "And a little fun."

Something twinged pleasurably inside her at the sight of her partner's broad grin and she relaxed further into the couch cushions, murmuring in contented contemplation, "I never realised Diet Coke and Mentos would produce such a powerful reaction..."

Hearing the sincerity in her voice, Booth smiled to himself, mentally congratulating his son on involving Dr Brennan in their afternoon's activities.

After they'd returned from church that morning, Parker had ever-so-politely asked his father whether they could spend the afternoon conducting a scientific experiment. Given that on a recent test the boy had decided plants grew best when kept under strobe lighting and fed human blood, Booth had readily agreed in the hopes of increasing his interest in the subject.

Unfortunately, Parker took after his father in this respect, limiting his interest to the parts of science which involved explosions, Bones or sea-chimps. Since Booth had explained that firing sea-chimps out with the cola was probably not the best idea, the eight-year-old had settled for Plan B, calling up his father's girlfriend of three months and asking if she could come round and help because she likes science and they like her and Dad might need some help with the experiments 'cause he gets confused real easily.

With a quick clarification from Booth that he was actually capable of dropping mints in a Coke bottle without her supervision, Brennan had gamely turned up in the garden behind his apartment to watch the two Booths create a five-foot-high explosion of cola and then applaud like they'd just witnessed the moon landing. As interesting as the chemical reaction was, Brennan had been content to employ the "I came, I saw, I expressed approval at confectionery being added to a carbonated beverage" philosophy until she received her first lesson in how much children (and Seeley Booth) enjoy repetition.

Prompted by cries of "Again! Again!" from his son, Booth had made a quick journey to the nearest store and had returned triumphantly with more Mentos and an assortment of cherry, grape, lime, and orange sodas. Brennan had then moved back to a safe viewing distance to watch Little Booth and Large Booth set off multi-colored explosions with more glee than she could fully comprehend.

However, as one would expect from a former sniper and his son, they had soon worked out that the cola could be expelled horizontally as well as vertically, and Brennan had taken on the role of ammunition-supplier for the cola-gun war which erupted in the garden. This battle had resulted in a lot of empty plastic bottles, some sticky yet happy Booths, a little less money in Brennan's purse, and a bewildered Rebecca inquiring what the hell Booth had done to her previously clean son. When Parker had been wrapped in some towels and packed off home, the exhausted couple had gladly collapsed on the agent's couch, slowly regaining the use of their limbs after the day's exertions.

Adjusting his position on the couch and feeling the tee shirt cling to his skin, Booth finally remembered who had paid for the soda he had been repeatedly doused and glanced over at his girlfriend as he inquired openly, "How much do I owe you?"

"For the babysitting?" she asked teasingly. "I do look after you for free everyday at work."

Booth nudged her ankle reproachfully with his own. "Funny." His sarcasm faded as he spoke again, "Seriously, Bones, you can take the money from my jacket. You shouldn't have to pay for me and Parker."

She shrugged. "It was store-brand cola, Booth; it's hardly going to bankrupt me."

He shifted again, this time from something other than physical discomfort. "Bones..."

Unfazed, Temperance smiled at him, her tone light-hearted as she said, "When you get a seven-figure book deal, you can get your publishers to pay me back then."

Booth's eyes dropped to the floor and he ran his hand awkwardly through his sticky hair. Too tired to get into a discussion about his obvious financial inferiority, he pushed the remaining packets of Mentos over to her with his foot and made an attempt at levity as he said, "Alright, but only if you take the rest of these." Brennan smiled and he relaxed slightly, suggesting with a shrug, "Eat them, burn them, drown them, chop them into little minty pieces; do whatever you want as long as I never have to see them again."

She wiggled her bare feet on the coffee table before glancing over at him slyly. "You know, I might have a better way for you to pay me back."

The agent's brow wrinkled and he frowned at her, puzzled by where this was going. "Huh?"

Apparently tapping into a hidden reserve of energy, Brennan pushed herself to her feet, towering over her slouched partner with a familiar predatory glint in her eyes. "Call it another experiment." A smirk played on her lips as she instructed simply, "Take your shirt off."

Booth's eyebrows shot up and he complained tiredly, "Bones, I'm disgusting. I'm sticky, I'm covered in cola-"

"Which is why I'm telling you to take your shirt off," she answered logically. "Besides, it's not like you haven't been sticky around me before."

Fully aware of the after-effects of using dessert toppings in the bedroom, he made another attempt at dissuasion. "I'm exhausted." He looked up at her, brown eyes revealing a mixture of pleading and reluctant arousal. "Can we wait till later? Because four working limbs would be kind of useful..."

Ever literal, Temperance raised her hands and bent her knees in demonstration, saying with a smile, "I count four." Her voice softened slightly as she moved closer, bending over him and letting her fingers toy with the bottom of his shirt, "Just relax, okay?"

Confused but too tired to resist, Booth yielded to her insistent hands but grimaced as the damp shirt was peeled off his skin. He fell back against the sofa and blinked sleepily up at his girlfriend who looked down at him and ordered teasingly, "Stay."

Not able or willing to move anywhere, he managed a sarcastic "Woof" in return and received a playful pat on his somewhat crunchy hair as she moved behind him, busying herself with something out of his sightline. Feeling a little guilty about letting her look after him, Booth sat up and moved to look round when he felt material slip over his eyes, plunging him into darkness. He deduced from the equally crunchy nature of the blindfold that she'd commandeered Parker's bandanna from the Rambo stage of their battle but still couldn't stop his eyes from fluttering shut in the enforced dark.

Deciding that falling asleep mid-coitus would be rude (and then inwardly debating whether a blow-job counted as 'coitus'), he gave a cursory warning. "Bones, making it nice and dark is really not the best way to help me sta-"

He fell silent as the familiar sound of clothes hitting carpet reached his ears, and groaned in realisation. "Oh, you're naked, aren't you?"

Temperance's voice remained matter-of-fact as ever as she answered simply, "Not fully naked, no. Just enough to avoid making an unnecessary mess of my clothes."

He was taken by surprise when the couch cushions suddenly shifted on either side of him, but let out a whimper as he felt his partner's weight rest partly on his lap. Knowing that he was missing one of his favorite parts of foreplay, he reached up to slide the blindfold off, only to have his whimper turn into a yelp when she slapped his hand away, letting it drop down to brush against her thigh instead.

"Leave it on."

Booth jumped at the feel of her warm breath against his cheek as she murmured the command in his ear, but quickly relaxed when the same warmth seemed to radiate from her body to his. Tilting his head to where he guessed her eyes were, he remarked with the slightest hint of a pout in his voice, "You know, I got nothing against watching you while you're like this. Really, blindfold not necessary."

"Yes, it is."

The tickling sensation was back before he could protest as she exhaled against his jaw, following the phantom caress with a soft brush of lips against his stubbled skin. Greedy for more contact, he instinctively offered his neck to her teasing lips and she obliged, planting light, barely there kisses down his throat which were intermingled with whispered words of explanation, "The loss of one sense serves to heighten the others."

Her teeth grazed his shoulder and he bit back a gasp.

"Your body will become more aware of sound-"

Her lips closed round his earlobe, sucking gently to let the sound sink in.

"Smell-"

Her hand cupped his cheek, her perfumed wrist resting under his nose as he inhaled the fresh scent.

"Touch-"

Her hips rocked slowly above him, causing him to bite his lower lip as her ass brushed purposefully against the crotch of his too-tight jeans.

"And taste."

Her tongue flicked across his collarbone, kissing so firmly that he wondered whether he'd end up with a hickey the next day. The pressure disappeared as swiftly as it began, her lips then moving to meet his for the first time and her tongue instantly plundering his mouth as she ground her hips against him again. He returned the kiss with the same desire, his lips ignoring the tiredness of the rest of his body for the sake of savoring her taste for as long as he could.

Tongues meeting, Booth pulled back a little in surprise at the unexpected difference in flavor and Brennan kissed him at the side of the mouth, her words transferring between their lips as she commented softly, "I'd say that one was cherry."

Before he could work out what she meant, he was kissed soundly again, his head cupped and held in place by her hands while his own rested comfortably on her waist. The contact between their lips was passionate yet brief, and Booth loosened his hold on her as she moved down his body, this time sucking gently on his left nipple before concentrating her kiss on the sensitive spot below his pectoral, again laving the skin with her tongue and applying just the right pressure to cause him to arch up into her touch with a moan escaping his throat.

Any further noise was silenced as her mouth closed on his again, tongues duelling but with a different taste acting as the battlefield. Intrigued and confused, he pushed up against her, trying to gain enough leverage to explore the new flavor when she abruptly pulled away and whispered with a smile in her voice, "Lime."

Realisation dawned as Booth suddenly recognised the taste of the colas he'd been covered in. He smiled against her throat, suggesting teasingly, "All we need now is some salt and tequila."

He felt her smile back, her kisses now trailing lower down his body before following the line of one of his ribs as he lay panting on the couch. The forceful kiss still came as a surprise and his hands moved to squeeze her ass firmly while her mouth teased an otherwise insignificant location on his side.

When Brennan pulled away, he instinctively parted his lips, expecting the flavor-filled kiss, but instead let out a moan of pleasure as his jeans were smoothly unzipped and his confined cock was worked free of his boxers and pants. Happy for his girlfriend's mouth to be engaged in things other than kissing, he was taken aback when her tongue met his once more, sharing the new, tangy taste before she edged back, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as she went.

"O-orange?" he ventured, trying hard to focus on whatever game she was playing and not on the feel of her ass rubbing tantalisingly against his bare length.

"Orange," she repeated in the same tone she recorded results in, and Booth couldn't ignore the memory of the many fantasies he'd had about the cool, scientific side of his partner.

However, when he felt her weight move off his legs, he almost whimpered.

Trying for curious rather than pleading, he asked, confused, "Bones?"

Her hands landed on his thighs and he jumped, his own hands gripping the soft cushions of the couch. She chuckled softly before whispering, "Relax."

Fully aware of the disagreement from his cock, Booth made a concerted effort, letting his shoulders slump and his hands rest flat on the couch. This attempt was rewarded by a soft kiss to his chest, and he found himself inexplicably relaxing and tensing up at the same time as her mouth continued to move lower. Still blindfolded, he let his eyes drift shut and almost sighed in contentment as Brennan's lips closed around each nipple in turn, kissing and sucking gently until she elicited the desired moan from her partner.

Desperate for some kind of friction, he clenched his fists to try to prevent thrusting up as she leaned over him, still administering slow, blissfully torturous kisses to his exposed torso. His moans took on a pleading note as her mouth found his navel, her tongue flicking in and out as though taunting him with its abilities. Gasping, he instinctively spread his legs further and adjusted his position on the couch, knowing that he was on the verge of begging and wishing his eyes weren't covered so he wouldn't have to use his voice to plead.

Unfortunately, Brennan seemed to remain as oblivious as always and instead turned her attention to the ridge of his pelvic bone which was just visible above the waistline of his jeans. He groaned louder at the touch, biting down on his lower lip as he whimpered pleadingly, "Fuck, Temperance..."

Any further begging was replaced by a sigh of satisfaction when her warm mouth closed round the head of his cock, and he unconsciously repeated himself, this time lacing the words with relieved gratitude, "Fuck, Temperance..."

The relief didn't last long, and when she swirled her tongue around his head, Booth's hips suddenly bucked off the couch at the new feeling, causing him to gasp in surprise, "Christ, Bones, what the hell was that?"

He regretted speaking as soon as he felt her mouth move away from his cock, but before he could explain that it wasn't a complaint, she kissed him thoroughly on the lips, ensuring his tongue brushed against the distinctive source of the sensation.

He pulled back in disbelief, asking with an amazed laugh, "Mint? You're eating Mentos while you're-"

Before he could finish, Brennan had opted for 'show' rather than 'tell' and Booth's entire body stiffened as she continued, stroking the base of his shaft with a moistened hand while driving him quickly toward the edge with the combination of licks and sucks, and the minty tingling from the small candy.

Booth's hands slid into her hair, gripping more out of attempted self-restraint than attempted control as he tried to resist guiding the motions of her head up and down his shaft. Eyes shut and teeth clenched, he forced himself to keep breathing slowly, determined not to let a tiny mint reduce his endurance to that of a teenager, but as his partner's skilful tongue traced the thick vein on the underside of his cock before she took the head deep in her mouth, he let out a strangled warning. "Bones, I'm going to-"

Her only answer was to increase the pressure from her mouth and her hands, lips locked firmly round his length, until Booth couldn't take it any longer. Hands tightening in her hair and head falling back against the sofa, he came with a cry, calling out her name as he flew over the edge with more force than either of them expected, electricity firing pleasurably down every nerve of his body as he rode out the climax.

Finally, reality gradually trickled back into his overloaded senses, and his return to earth was accompanied by the lingering effects of the mint as Temperance pulled away. Breathing heavily, he lay still on the couch, hands slipping bonelessly from her hair as she carefully tucked him back inside his boxers. Booth's eyes fluttered open, and after a brief panic that he had actually gone blind from one too many orgasms, he felt her slide the blindfold off him, concerned blue eyes locking with his sleepy brown ones.

Still feeling the tingling in his nerves subsiding, he managed a lop-sided grin, murmuring softly, "Bones, that was amazing."

The worry in her eyes vanished, replaced instead by a twinkle of satisfaction and a broad smile as she pointed out, "You say that every time."

"And I mean it every time, trust me. But that..." He shook his head as he looked in disbelief at the packets of candy on the table. "How did you even learn to do that?"

Her smile became one of mock-innocence. "I told you it was an experiment."

Sleepy and sated, he tugged his lingerie-clad girlfriend down next to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he offered, "You know, you can count me in as a guinea pig for any future experiments."

He rubbed his nose teasingly against hers as she said playfully, "I'll remember that next time I want to test a murder scenario."

Smirking, he nudged her gently in the ribs before meeting her eyes again and saying honestly, "Thank you."

Lowering his lips to hers, he kissed her gently, both of them now enjoying the taste and sensation of each other rather than the artificial additives. When they finally broke apart, heads resting together and their bodies entwined on the couch, Booth dropped his mouth to his partner's ear and traced her bare inner thigh as he spoke, "You know, this doesn't really count as me paying you back for the soda. In fact, this definitely seems like I did more taking than giving."

She smiled at him. "Oh, there was giving."

Booth chuckled but his hand purposefully inched up her thigh, his tone sincere as he said, "C'mon, Bones. It's only fair..."

Studying him for a moment, Temperance asked knowingly, "You still want to pay me back?"

He nodded, kissing her lightly on the neck as he moved to kneel between her legs.

She pressed further. "And you'd do anything I wanted?"

Having a pretty good idea what she did want, Booth nodded a second time, his fingers toying with the lace of her panties as the kisses continued.

"Are you sure?"

Now gaining his second wind, he nodded confidently from where his head was positioned between her breasts. Hearing no other objection, he started to slip his fingers under the edge of her panties when suddenly he found her hands either side of his face, guiding him back and away from her as she looked at him firmly. Before he could ask what he, or his fingers, had done wrong, Brennan pointed towards the bathroom and ordered, "Shower. Now."

"But-"

Her hands went to her hips as she stood, and Booth did his best to look at her face, not at her lace-covered breasts which seemed that much more accessible. "Booth, you're covered in cola. If I'm getting any kind of payback this evening, I'd like it to be with someone who doesn't stick to the sheets like they're made out of flypaper." Her tone softened a little and she reiterated with a smile, "Shower. Now."

Returning the smile, Booth gave a mock-salute as he pushed himself to his feet, grimacing a little at the way the sofa appeared to want to come with him. "Yes, Ma'am." Zipping himself up, he headed to the bathroom, saying as he went, "You know, telling me to wash doesn't exactly count as payback either."

"I'm sure I can think of something else," she called back, sitting down on the couch while he padded across the carpet with bare feet.

She heard him laugh before the bathroom door clicked shut, and then propped her feet on the coffee table again with a peaceful sigh. Her foot knocked one of the remaining packets of Mentos and she watched absently as the blue-and-white-wrapped candy rolled slowly off the wooden table. Remembering Booth's earlier declaration about what she could have in return for buying the cola, she smiled a little to herself, wondering what the agent's reaction would be if she did indeed burn, drown or dissect the suddenly useful mints.

The same thought had evidently occurred to Booth and, as if on cue, his tousled head poked round the bathroom door with an expression of worry on his face. Brennan watched in amusement as his eyes darted to the table, verifying that the candy was still there, before meeting her own gaze as he asked with seriously panicked concern, "You're not destroying the Mentos, right?"


End file.
